


Don't Fraternize With The Talent

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, honkytonk!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laina is working at a local music festival when she meets the man of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fraternize With The Talent

He sat on a bench, guitar rested across his lap, fingers long and lithe on the frets as he strummed. She watched him from a distance, the sudden thought in her mind that she wished he would caress her the way he caressed it. But, she was only on the crew, not allowed to fraternize with the talent, no matter how gorgeous they were. So, she continued pushing around road cases and pieces of equipment in the late-summer heat, working her ass off for the meager paycheck she would be receiving.

"Hey, Laina!" a voice shouted. She whipped her head in that direction and caught her boss trying to get her attention. She put down the current case she was moving and walked towards him.

"Hey, Chad, whatcha need?" She was chewing on a stick of gum and it stuck to her dry lip as she answered.

"There’s a cable out in the main tent. I’m going to need you to replace it." He glanced down at the clipboard he was carrying as he gave her instructions. "I think it’s the main power, but it could just be stage monitors. Can you check it out for me?"

Laina sighed. She was used to Chad giving her the light duty jobs, even though she had been slinging staging long enough. Some days, she just wanted to be treated like one of the guys. Today, though, the prospect of even needing to go into the main tent was too tantalizing for her to turn down. Wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, she nodded. “Sure thing.” 

She walked with great strides, her steps having a purpose until she reached the tent. It was open, about the size of a circus tent, flanked on one side by the main stage. More often than not it was used as a dressing room by the talent as well as the main hub for all the electronics and cabling for the stage. As she peeked inside, her hair was blown back slightly by the large fan that sat at the back, the only ventilation it had.

As she passed a mirror, she realized she really hadn’t given much thought to how she looked that day. Hell, most days, it was enough that she was out of bed and dressed in something that was actually clean and it seemed like, most days, none of her work clothes were ever clean. Since she was required to wear black, it never looked clean even when it did get washed. She picked up the mirror and glanced in it, huffing to make a stray piece of hair fly away from her nose.

She rolled her eyes and decided to take her hair out of the pony tail it was in. As she pulled all her hair back and secured it once again with the rubber band, she heard a voice from behind her. “You shouldn’t fret, you look beautiful as you are.” She froze. It was his voice, that low, velvet delivery that made her weak.

"Thanks," she managed to mutter as she turned around to face him. She came face to face with his well-muscled chest, a blue button-down shirt pulled taut at the buttons, straining against his form. Looking up, she smiled. 

He held out his hand. “My name’s Tom,” he introduced, pulling his shades down to the end of his nose so he could look at her.

"Laina." She gripped his hand and he shook hers. His skin was warm, soft, the connection between them instantly electric. As she pulled away from him, she grimaced, "We’re not really supposed to interact with the talent much. It’s a firable offence."

Tom nodded. “I understand. Can we at least meet after, when you’re not on the clock?”

"I suppose that would be alright," she laughed. "What did you have in mind?"

Tom rolled his eyes up, almost like he was searching for something inside his own head. “Beer would be nice. Do you know of a good pub?”

"It’s all bars around here, Cowboy," she grinned. Her apprehension had completely melted away. Being with him was as natural as breathing, he made her so at ease.

"Well, beer it is, then," he drawled.

His attempt at a Southern accent made her laugh even more. “Got a bit of the Duke in there, don’t ya?”

He winked at her as she walked further into the tent in search of the defective cable.

The rest of the day, she threw herself even more into her work, not especially avoiding him, but taking jobs that were as far away from the main tent as possible. She wasn’t afraid of him, so much as losing her job for being with him. 

By the time her job was done, the show was just beginning. Watching the shows was just a perk of employment. Some of her coworkers had spread a huge scratchy horse blanket on the patch of lawn on the side of the stage and were raiding the craft services table for any leftover doughnuts, fruit, cheeses and coffee they could muster for a makeshift picnic. She joined them, sitting criss-crossed right on the edge closest to the stage.

The MC for the event was a local radio station DJ and he introduced the band. It was country. She didn’t recognize the artist; he wasn’t one of the classic three that she did listen to: Johnny Cash, Patsy Cline, Hank Williams. After she ate some of the food that had been plundered, she laid down on the blanket and looked up at what she could see of the stars and let the music wash over her.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like country, she enjoyed a good twang of steel guitar on occasion, but she preferred her music with a little less angst. Her regular listening habits tended to be more on par with punk. So, she largely ignored what she could… until they stopped. The band’s singer began, “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for us tonight.” Her ears perked and she sat up. “Our special guest tonight is Tom Hiddleston, who is preparing for his role in the upcoming movie ‘I Saw the Light.’”

And there he was, Tom, clad in that same blue shirt, but this time wearing a black leather jacket and tight blue jeans that she had failed to notice before. He carried the guitar she had seen him with earlier and strode up to the mic. “Hello,” he waved to the audience and was received by a massive applause.

They broke into song, Tom’s guitar playing abilities matching those of the band, and his voice, that smoky, husky country twang nearing perfection. It made her shiver. She had goosebumps. Before she knew it, she had gotten up on her feet and migrated to the front of the stage, in front of him. She wasn’t sure he saw her at first, but in between songs he glanced down right at her and licked his lip. It sent her heart into near-hysterics. She stayed glued there the entire performance, rapt by his talent, enthralled by his mastery of the stage.

Tom bowed and began to leave the stage after the last song he had rehearsed and he motioned for her to follow him. She scrambled back to the tent to meet him at the bottom of the stage steps. “You still up for that beer, Cowboy?” she asked.

"You bet," Tom smiled. "How did it sound out there?"

Laina gave him a thumbs-up. “You sounded wonderful.”

"Well, thank you, Doll," he swaggered as he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around.

"And, now you’re channeling Elvis," she tittered.

Tom kissed her gently before setting her down. “I’m sorry,” he blushed. “You’re not still on the clock are you?”

"No, but we better leave before I get in trouble, anyway."

She waited patiently by the entrance to the tent while he put his guitar back in its case and thanked the members of the band. It seemed like an eternity while they shook hands and gave bro-hugs, before they finally let Tom leave.

By the time he was able to get away, she was looking impatiently at her watch. “We’ve missed last call,” she sighed.

Confused, he asked, “What time is it?”

"Nearly 2 AM." She tapped the face of her watch for added punctuation.

Tom shook his head. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized, “What can we do now?”

"Well," Laina shrugged, "I don’t live too far from here and I’ve got a couple of cold ones in my fridge, if you don’t mind coming to a tiny, hole-in-the-wall apartment that has a lovely view of a brick wall."

"Sounds wonderful," Tom answered. He grinned as she took his hand and led him out of the tent and off the grounds to her car. 

Laina’s car was something out of a Stephen King novel. It was a 1958 Plymouth Fury, except instead of being bright red, it was electric blue. “Meet Chrissy,” she said, patting the hood.

"Wow, you’v got some nice wheels," he purred, running his hand down the fender.

Laina scoffed. “Yeah, when she works.” She unlocked the passenger door to let Tom in. He reached across and popped her lock before she could wrangle the key. “Be prepared for some smoke. You may want to roll your window down.”

With a flick of her key in the ignition, Laina made Chrissy’s engine roar to life, and with fair warning, the interior filled with blue black exhaust. “Oh my God!” Tom coughed.

"Just wait til we get going," she wheezed back.

As soon as they were speeding down the road, the cab cleared out and they were left with clean air in which to continue their conversations. “So, you’re an actor?” she said, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"I am," he shrugged. "So, you’re a stage hand?"

Laina giggled. “I guess you could call it that. This is just a side gig. It barely pays the bills. I’m really an aspiring singer.”

"Country?" He put his hand on her knee.

She shook her head. “No, I’m more of a rock and roll girl. I’m in between bands right now, though.”

"That’s fascinating." His hand slid further up on her leg. She was halfway between wanting to shrug him off and wanting to see just how far he’d go. Frankly, his touch was turning her on in more ways than one. 

As she glanced over to him, she saw that his eyes were taking her all in, drinking her like a glass of water, his lids hooded, his tongue darting out occasionally and she wondered what he was thinking about. “What’s on your mind, Mr. Hiddleston?” she asked seductively.

Tom seemed to not realize what he was doing and snapped to, pulling his hand from her leg and sitting more upright in his seat. “I’m just a tad tired from the evening,” he excused.

"Well, good thing we’re almost to my place, then." She maneuvered Chrissy down a long gravel driveway and arrived in front of a row of brick buildings sitting snugly side by side. She parked in front of the middle one. "Here’s my place."

Tom was the first out of the car and he made it over to her door and opened it even before she had pulled her purse from the back seat and her key from the ignition. “My lady.” He offered his hand and helped her out of the car, kissing the back of her hand as she closed the car door behind her. 

Laina led him to the first door on the left of the first floor and opened it smoothly. She flicked a light on in the entry way and rushed into the living room to turn on more lights as he swaggered in. 

He glanced around. Her apartment was definitely lived-in. The carpets were well worn, the furniture all obviously second-hand, the walls slightly dingy from years of damp air. “It’s not much, but it’s home,” she said as she brought him a cold beer she had retrieved from the fridge.

"It’s nice," he said, popping the bottle open with the edge of her coffee table.

She opened her beer with a bottle opener. “If by ‘nice,’ you mean ‘shithole,’ then I agree.” She held up her bottle and he clinked the neck of his with hers. “Cheers to a night well-worked.”

Tom sat down and took a good long swig of his beer. “The night’s not over yet,” he said as he set the bottle down on the table. He patted the couch next to him. Laina slowly sat down, edging herself as close to the table as she could. “Why are you so nervous?” he asked.

"I don’t know," she sighed. "Bad memories of bad boyfriends and even worse dates that started out like this. Some even ended like this."

He reached and grasped her hand. It was the familiar warmth that calmed her, what sealed the deal was his megawatt smile. “I’d never hurt you,” he said softly. He reached his other arm behind her and pulled her closer to him. “I’m actually glad we missed last call.”

She leaned into his shoulder. “Why’s that?”

"Because then I wouldn’t have been able to do this…" Tom let go of her hand and grasped her chin, pulling her face in line with his, and began to kiss her, lips brushing softly at first, then with more passion. She was wont to resist him. Her arms found their way around him, her lips parted to let his tongue glide in against hers. He groaned as he kissed her, pulling her ever closer until she was on his lap.

She could feel the telltale bulge of his excitement as it pressed against the denim and against her leg. She sighed. “This is crazy.”

"What?" His breathing was shallow and his voice even huskier, thick with lust.

"We don’t even know each other." She squirmed to get him to loosen his arms around her. "I’m not about to have a one night stand."

"Neither am I," Tom replied, his lips crashing into hers once again, his hand finding its way into her shirt, under her bra and kneading her breast. She gasped as he rolled her hardening nipple between his fingers.

"But, you’re a actor." He buried his face in her neck and began licking her skin and nibbling at her earlobe.

"And that matters why?" he mumbled.

She groaned. “Because you’ll be leaving soon.”

Tom stopped everything he was doing and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks tenderly with his fingertips. He gazed into her eyes, drowning her in his blue eyes. “And I intend on taking you with me.”

"What if I’m some horrible clinger that gets jealous and throws dishes at you every time you even look at another girl?" She was grasping at straws, trying to find every reason that she didn’t deserve this.

He laughed. “We’ll invest in plasticware.”

Laina smiled. “You promise?”

He held up his hand and saluted her. “Scout’s honor.”

Giggling, she leaned into him once again and kissed him, winding her hands through his hair. Her body coursed with rivulets of electric expectation and everywhere he touched, each stroke of his hands, gentle flutter of his fingers, pinch and pull of his fingers drew it out of her more.

Tom hoisted her work shirt over her head and unlatched her bra. She shook pulled one arm out and shook it off the other onto the floor as his mouth dove to her breast, tongue flicking, lips surrounding her nipple, inciting it, each gentle movement making it harder. He switched to the other and she moaned, her hands working the buttons on his own shirt until he was bare-chested and she could press into him, flesh to flesh. He shrugged his shirt and leather jacket off and flipped her onto her back on the sofa. “Mmmm,” he hummed as his mouth moved along her skin, softly between her breasts, then sliding down her navel.

His fingers undid the button and zipper on her pants and he grasped them by the belt loops, pulling them down over her hips. Her plain cotton panties went with them, revealing her sex, already swollen, ready for him. “May I?” he asked, holding her work boot.

"Please do," she answered. He untied one boot, then the other, then pulled them both off her feet. "I’m afraid I’ve been working long hard hours in those," she giggled when he wrinkled his nose. She reached down and pulled her socks off, stuffing them into the boots he had discarded on the floor. 

Before she leaned back, she grabbed him by the belt and pulled him towards her, so he was nearly kneeling between her legs. She unbuckled it and worked on his jeans, pulling them around his hips when they were undone. He was already hard for her and his cock stood at perfect attention. “I see something else long and hard,” she smiled, leaning forward. She licked the tip of it, tasting the salt of his skin before covering him with her mouth, sliding down on him, letting him fill her mouth until his tip hit the back of her throat. Her tongue swished against him and she lifted up slightly. Tom’s fingers gathered in her hair, holding her, pushing her back down on him. She lifted up against him and then went back down, each time getting further on him, feeling him get harder until the telltale twitch of his muscles.

"Oh, God," she heard him moan as his hips thrust toward her and he spilled into her, his cum going down her throat in hot spurts. He held her there for a moment, then let go. As she lifted from him, he whispered, "I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to get there first. It’s just… you’re very good with your mouth." 

Laina glanced up at him and he was blushing. She licked her lips, still tasting him. “That’s ok, you can make it up to me.” She leaned back on the couch and spread her legs as Tom kicked his shoes off and slid his jeans and his boxers the rest of the way down.

"Believe me, I will," he growled as he climbed over her. He began kissing her again where he had left off, continuing down, his tongue darting out to taste her, flicking between her folds and against her hardened bud. As he burrowed further in, swirling his tongue, each movement bringing her one step closer to the brink, while he gingerly slid two fingers into her, crooking them, working her from the inside out.

She inhaled deeply and it came back out in shallow ragged breaths. Her hips had taken on a life of their own, pumping against him as he slid in and around her, her juices coating him. Each little movement made her sigh. She wound her fingers in his hair, grasping at his scalp like a cat. Her vocalizations got louder, breathier, increasing pitch with the rush that was coursing through her body, until they reached their height. She stiffened like she was hit by lightning, every muscle in her body seized by pleasure. She rode it out and then instantly relaxed when it had passed. Tom gave one final lick and propped himself up on his elbows. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she smiled. As he moved up her body, she could see he was already erect again.

"I hope you’re ready for more," he mumbled as he kissed his way back up her body. She had no chance to respond before he thrust his cock inside her, filling her to capacity. 

It was almost too much. She mewled at the sensation as she stretched to him. Her hips rose up to him, pushing him in as far as he could go, his tip hitting the deepest part of her. “Oh, Tom,” she moaned as her whole body filled with heat, starting from her core and extending out even to the tips of her toes. 

"Shh, Darling," he whispered in her ear before claiming her mouth as well, whirling his tongue around hers, letting her taste her own juices while he tasted himself on her as well.

It was enough to once again push her over the edge. She was hurled into an abyss of orgasmic pleasure, drowned in the sweat that covered their bodies, writhing and undulating against him, every atom on fire.

As her walls closed in around him, she felt him thrust with more determination, both their bodies in flux, as he fell over the glorious edge with her. He grunted in her mouth as he ground his hips into her, his cock completely sheathed by her as she felt her own paroxysm. Together, they rode it out, grasping at each other as though they were merging to form one complete being. They kept going, their movements slowing, becoming more tender, gentler, until he withdrew from her and rolled to her side, his arm draped over her. 

Laina sighed. “Can I keep you?”

"I wouldn’t have it any other way," Tom answered softly.


End file.
